1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to fishing lures. More specifically, it relates to a unique weighted jig hook apparatus adapted to allow easy interchangability of the weight associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is an axiom of fishing that fishermen like to try different combinations of equipment in their never-ending quest to catch the bigger fish. The most commonly interchanged component is the lure being used.
It is a general rule when fishing that the type of lure and retrieval technique should be varied frequently until the right combination of lure and retrieval suited for the environmental existing at the time is found. Thus, anything which facilitates the change-out of lure components will expedite finding this combination and will be met with great acceptance in the art.
One of the more popular types of lures is the jig. The essential components of a jig are the head and the hook protruding therefrom and some type of eyelet for securing the jig to a fishing line. The hook protruding from the jig head is conventional in nature having a shank with a pointed bend in the lower portion thereof. The jig may be rigged in many different embodiments, one of the most popular being to engage a plastic worm, grub or other artificial lure thereon. In addition to providing a lifelike appearance to the rig, the head also serves a functional purpose as a weight. As is commonly understood in the art, a lure must be provided with a certain amount of weight so that it may be cast outwardly from the fisherman to the location fished.
Some commentators have indicated that jig fishing is becoming one of the most popular methods used. With jig fishing, it is the fisherman who creates the action on the lure. Thus, it is up to the fisherman to create a lifelike motion with the jig rig so as to attract the fish. As is well understood in the art, the amount of weight used in the jig head significantly effects the motion of the lure, and consequently its presentation to the fish. Thus, a great variation in presentation may be accomplished simply by changing the amount of weight associated with the jig rig. Therefore, a jig system which enhances the ease with which the jig head weight may be changed will facilitate the ability of the fisherman to create different presentations and have great utility in the art.
The vast majority of weighted jigs have weighted heads which are integrally formed with the hook thereof. Examples of conventional jig heads may be found in Strobbe, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,559 and Braswell, U.S. Pat No. 4,998,373. In order to change the weight associated with these conventional jigs and presentation made thereby, the entire lure must be changed.
Additionally, the prior art teaches the use of hooks having a buoyant member which may be moved on the shank. For example, Jacobus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,942, discloses a double barbed fish hook for use with live bait and discloses a hook wherein the shank is doubled back on itself such that one portion of the wire runs adjacent the shank. However, there is no disclosure of a weighted jig. Similarly, Leidsch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,293, discloses a hook having a buoyant member which is longitudinally adjustable on the shank of the hook. There is no suggestion the buoyant member being removable from the hook. Additionally, of course the adjustable member is not weighted, rather it is buoyant to provide some flotation to the hook. Similarly, Novak, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,164, discloses a fly fishing lure having a buoyant member which may be slipped onto the hook shank. Novak contemplates that the buoyant member would be removed for replacement by crushing the buoyant member and allowing it to simply fall off the hook shank.
Consequently, there is a great need for a jig fishing lure wherein the weight associated therewith may be easily changed out without removing the entire lure from the fishing line and thus facilitating alternative presentations which may be made by the fisherman.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a weighted jig hook fishing lure apparatus wherein the weight associated therewith is removably secured to the hook shank, facilitating the interchangability thereof.
It is a further objective that the invention provide a weighted jig hook wherein the hook comprises a releasable locking mechanism adapted to releasably secure a variety of different sizes and weights.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a weighted jig hook wherein the color of the weighted head may be replaced.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a weighted jig hook wherein the weight may be altered to accommodate different environmental conditions such as increased weight in windy conditions or where the fishing depth is greater.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a weighted jig hook wherein the shape of the weighted head may comprise a plurality of shapes.
A still further objective is to provide a weighted jig hook wherein the weighted head may be constructed of a tin, bismuth or steel material.
A still further objective is to provide a weighted jig hook apparatus which is adapted for use on a variety of hook sizes and shapes.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a weighted jig hook apparatus wherein the locking means comprises a snap fit with the weighted head.
A final objective is to provide a weighted jig hook apparatus wherein a spinner may be attached thereto.